


Restless

by Small_Hobbit



Category: Spooks | MI-5
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-02
Updated: 2015-03-02
Packaged: 2018-03-16 00:49:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 442
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3468200
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Small_Hobbit/pseuds/Small_Hobbit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Adam Carter invites Lucas North to stay with him</p>
            </blockquote>





	Restless

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the 18th Amnesty Challenge at LJ's Fan Flashworks, prompt "Comfort"
> 
> AU set after 7.01 - Adam survives

“We’ve found you a flat, Lucas,” Harry Pearce said, “But it won’t be ready until next week.  In the meantime we’ll book you into another quiet hotel.”  
  
“Oh, right, thank you.”  Lucas replied.  
  
Adam could see that Lucas looked unhappy at the idea; although it was clear he would never express his reservations.  He came to a decision, “You can stay at my place for the week if you like; I’ve got a spare room you’d be welcome to.”  
  
“If you’re sure, I’d be delighted,” Lucas said, giving a small smile.  
  
Adam and Lucas left the Grid together shortly afterwards.  Adam showed Lucas the room and thought he looked more relaxed than he had since his return.  
  
***  
  
Adam woke in the middle of the night to hear the sound of the television playing quietly.  He was surprised, since he was sure it had been off when he went to bed.  He got up, concerned that his son had decided to watch in the middle of the night, keeping the sound low so that his father wouldn’t catch him.  
  
At first, when he walked into the living room, he couldn’t see anyone there, but as he walked across to switch the television off he found Lucas lying on the floor in front of the settee.  
  
“Are you okay?” he asked Lucas, who seemed drowsy but not asleep.  
  
“Yeah, well sort of.  I’m so used to people being around all the time that I can’t sleep when it’s too quiet.  I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to wake you.”  Lucas slowly got to his feet and gathered up the duvet that he’d been lying in.  
  
“How much noise do you need?” Adam asked.  “If you want talking then I can lend you a radio if that would help.  But if it’s just the sound of breathing, well - and snoring - you can sleep in my room.  I’ve got a large double bed.  It wouldn’t be a problem.”  
  
“Would you mind?”  Lucas looked so hopeful Adam would have found it impossible to refuse even if it had been a half-hearted invitation.  
  
“Of course not.”  Adam smiled.  “Bring your duvet.”  
  
Once in Adam’s room, Lucas said, “Actually, would you mind if I slept on the floor?  I’ve nothing against your bed, but I found it easier on the floor.”  
  
“Whatever suits you.  Come round the far side, then I won’t tread on you in the morning.”  
  
Lucas lay down by the side of Adam’s bed, rolled the duvet round himself, and closed his eyes.  There was just sufficient street light coming in that Adam could watch him as he fell asleep, finally comforted by someone being close by.


End file.
